The exemplary embodiments described herein relate generally to an internal circuit structural element for an electrical connection box that can form an internal circuit of an electrical connection box incorporated into, for example, an automobile or the like, and more particularly, to an internal circuit structural element for an electrical connection box having an internal circuit that includes a bus bar circuit and a printed wire circuit.
An electrical connection box, for example a junction box or the like, has been employed in a vehicle, such as an automobile, to efficiently distribute a power supply from a battery to respective electrical components. In such an electrical connection box, there can be an electrical connection box having an internal circuit that includes a bus bar circuit and a printed wire circuit of a printed-circuit board.
An internal circuit of the electrical connection box can require different types of circuit configurations to suit vehicles of different types and grades. In order to reduce manufacturing costs, different types of bus bars are can be prepared for standardized printed-circuit boards such that bus bars can be changed to fit a circuit configuration. Further, to make an internal circuit more readily fit different types of circuit configurations at a lower cost, JP-A-2003-9350, for example, describes a technique of achieving different types of circuit configurations by standardizing bus bars and cutting an energization path of a bus bar at different positions.